


Lulaby for a Kwami

by Bookworm16



Series: Miraculous One-Shots (ish) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ancient Egypt setting, Songfic, angst i think?, based on Ponyphonic song Lullaby for a Princess, do with that as you will, written before even Season 2 came out so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. Tikki had to seal Plagg away. It was for the good of everyone. But at what cost?
Series: Miraculous One-Shots (ish) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Lullaby for a Kwami

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I came up with on the spot years ago so sorry if it's not that good.
> 
> I don't own the song or Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tikki sat on the window sill of her current chosen's room, knowing she should've felt triumphant, but felt only sorrow.

They had finally done it. They had saved Egypt from destruction at the hand of Black Cat. He had terrorized Egypt for seven years, but she and her chosen Ladybug had finally destroyed him.

Tikki only wished as she stared at the silver ring sitting next to her, that it hadn't cost such a high price.

Tikki sighed as she touched the ring, and began to sing softly.

**Fate has been cruel and order unkind**

Even as a creature of chaos, Plagg still obeyed the laws of nature.

**How can I have sent you away?**

**The blame was my own; the punishment, yours**

As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Eight years ago Black Cat and Ladybug had been partners, and friends. But neither Kwami had warned their chosen of how people would receive each of them.

**The harmony's silent today**

Tikki choked on that last line. Harmony wouldn't ring for her for a very long time.

**But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song**

The stillness that holds every Kwami when they're not active, Tikki knew that Plagg was there.

**And I will your company keep**

**Till your tired eyes and my lullabies**

**Have carried you softly to sleep**

She could only hope that Plagg could hear her. And one day forgive her.

**Once did a Kwami who shone like the sun**

**Look out at her chosen and sigh**

**She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no Kwami**

**So lucky and so well beloved as I"**

Her chosen had always treated her well and she loved them for that.

**So great was her luck and so brilliant her glory**

**That long was the shadow she cast**

Tikki and Plagg always warned their chosen that Ladybug would always be more loved than Black Cat. They had always seemed to understand that, and Ladybug was always quick to comfort her partner.

But this one had hardly seemed to notice. Not because she was cruel, but because the citizens had loved him too, at least in front of her chosen.

**Which fell dark upon the young partner she loved**

**And grew only darker as days and nights passed**

With this treatment, it was only a matter of time before Black Cat snapped.

**Plagg my dear Kwami, goodnight heart of mine**

**And rest now in moonlight's embrace**

The moonlight was always one of Plagg's favorite things on Earth. Tikki hoped that as he slept and dreamed, he dreamed of moonlight.

**Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth**

**Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

Even though he was technically right next to her, Tikki knew he was farther than the moon.

**Carry the peace and the coolness of night**

**And carry my sorrow in kind**

Kwami were always connected, except when the other half of the bond was sealed. Tikki hoped that even though they couldn't sense each other, he would still feel her sorrow over doing this to him.

**Plagg, you're loved so much more than you know**

**Forgive me for being so blind**

Kwami are influenced by the emotions of their chosen, just as their chosen are them. So until she had to fight against him, Tikki felt the same way as her chosen.

**Soon did that Kwami take notice that others**

**Did not give her partner his due**

By the time that Tikki and her chosen noticed something was wrong, it was too late. Plagg and his chosen had decided to destroy Egypt.

**And neither had she loved him as he deserved**

Just before Black Cat had turned to the dark, Plagg and Tikki had spoken. She said hurtful things, and so did he. Tikki wished so badly now that she could take them all back.

But she hadn't.

Since neither she nor her chosen felt the need to comfort Plagg or his chosen-

She watched as her partner's unhappiness grew

She had a front-row view, of Black Cat and Plagg slowly destroying themselves, and everything around them.

**But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly**

**Takes hold of the mind of its host**

It hadn't started that way, Tikki mused.

There was a time when Ladybug would've attacked anyone who spoke down on her cat. And the citizens knew it as well. So the awful things were said when only he was around. He never spoke of it, and Ladybug never knew until it was too late.

**And that foolish Kwami did nothing to stop**

**The destruction of one who had needed her most**

**Plagg my dear Kwami, goodnight heart of mine**

**And rest now in moonlight's embrace**

**Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth**

**Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

**Carry the peace and the coolness of night**

**And carry my sorrow in kind**

Eventually it had happened that Ladybug would fight Black Cat. Neither chosen or Kwami was looking forward to it. But they both knew Black Cat had to be stopped.

So the day came, ironically enough on a total solar eclipse.

**Plagg, you're loved so much more than you know**

**May troubles be far from your mind**

**And forgive me for being so blind**

The fight felt like it lasted for days, but had really lasted for only a few hours. Tikki cried inside her miraculous for every second of it.

But eventually it was done. Black Cat was defeated and Plagg was sealed.

**The years now before us**

**Fearful and unknown**

**I never imagined**

**I'd face them on my own**

Tikki looked out to the moonless sky, and wondered what would happen now. Plagg was sealed away from her for a thousand years.

Years she wished she could use to make it up to him, apologize over and over hoping that one day he would believe her.

**May these thousand winters**

**Swiftly pass, I pray**

**I love you; I miss you**

**All these miles away**

Tikki prayed to the moon, for some time ago it had become her symbol of Plagg even when they were unable to be together.

**May all your dreams be sweet tonight**

**Safe upon your bed of moonlight**

She was more than sure that in his dreams, Plagg's bed was not an empty blackness, nor a bed of cheese, but of the softest moonlight.

**And know not of sadness, pain, or care**

**And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there**

Tikki knew for the next thousand years she would only dream of one person.

**Sleep...**

Tikki let the final word drop into the night sky. Finally letting her tears flow, Tikki cried softly for her other half.

Drifting off to sleep, Tikki didn't see or sense the ring she was curled around begin to glow.


	2. Plagg's Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg has something to say to Tikki as well.

Plagg curled in on himself. Hoping to block out the ever-present nothingness. There was nothing for him to do but be at the center of it and think. He had already lost track of how long he had been there, yet he was aware of every passing second.

Fondly he remembered the sweet lullaby Tikki had sent him.

Not even believing it would reach her, Plagg began to sing.

**How my deeds pain me as time stretches long**

And wasn't that the truth.

**How could I have hurt them this way?**

That will forever be the one thing Plagg regrets for the rest of his existence. Betraying the people he and his chosen had sworn to protect.

**So rest easy now**

**My punishment's mine**

**The weight of my crimes are my own**

The one thing Plagg always loved about Tikki: even if she was right, she would apologize to him if they were hurt.

This time though, she had no reason to feel sorry. She did what she had to do.

**But into this stillness, you brought me your song**

**With your voice my company kept**

**For your tired eyes**

**And sweet lullabies**

Until Plagg was freed, this was his only way to apologize.

**In exile, I pay you my debt**

Plagg thought back to when it all started.

**Once did a Kwami who gleamed like the moon**

**Look out at his chosen and sigh**

**Dejected he cried "surely there is no Kwami who loves me**

**Or finds any love in my knight."**

When it first started his Black Cat and Tikki's Ladybug were worshipped like gods, people would bow whenever they were seen.

But then it grew old. People saw that Ladybug and Black Cat were just human. They were still respected and loved, but they always seemed to love Ladybug more.

It grew to the point that his chosen grew bitter, and through him, Plagg. Whenever he and Tikki would speak Plagg would just get angrier and angrier, until finally, all the anger boiled over.

Looking back Plagg would give almost anything to take those words back.

**So great was his pain**

**He rose in rebellion**

**Against those who cared for him most**

After that final argument Plagg allowed his chosen to wreak havoc on Egypt.

**He let the nightmare fall on those he'd saved**

**And threatened to grip them in permanent cold**

It lasted for seven years. Seven years, he willingly attacked the one creature in the whole world that saw more good than bad in him. The worst part was, while it was happening, he had enjoyed it. At some point his chosen had become so twisted that his emotions made Plagg enjoy hurting his other half.

**Tikki dear Kwami, goodnight heart of mine**

**Rest now in starlight's embrace**

Tikki was always the stars to Plagg. Shining and embracing the moon as one of their own. To him, Tikki was the brightest star in the sky.

**May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams**

**And ease you your passage of days**

**May my apologies find you this night**

**And may my sorrow in kind**

Plagg wished he could make sure Tikki understood just how much he regretted doing what he did. But he couldn't. At least not for a thousand years.

**Tikki, you loved me much more than I knew**

**Forgive me for being so blind**

**Soon did his partner do what was demanded**

**And gave to the Dark Knight his due**

Once he began to terrorize Egypt his chosen changed his name to Dark Knight. So that no one would ever compare him to the hero he once was.

**Breaking the harmony she saved her people**

**And banished him as a wise hero must do**

**But such is the weight of the jewels that we wield**

**Tikki, duties we always uphold**

**May you forgive me that foolishness mine**

**And live on with no burden upon your soul**

He could only hope that once this was over she would forgive him.

**Tikki dear Kwami, goodnight heart of mine**

**Rest now in starlight's embrace**

**May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams**

**And ease you your passage of days**

**May my apologies find you this night**

**And may my sorrow in kind**

**Tikki you loved me much more than I knew**

**May troubles be far from your mind**

**And forgive me for being so blind**

One day, Plagg promised himself, he would find a way to fully make it up to Tikki.

**The space now before us**

**Empty and forlorn**

**I never imagined we'd face them all alone**

**May these sunless seasons swiftly pass I pray**

Plagg knew that he could mold this infinite space to look like the world outside of it, he could even put in a sun. But he felt he deserved nothing so empty endless blackness it was.

**I love you, I miss you**

**All these miles away**

'I love you Tikki' Plagg thought. Such simple words, yet he could never bring himself to say them to her face.

**May all your dreams be sweet tonight**

**Safe upon your bed up above the lights**

**And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom**

**And when I dream I'll fly away and meet you soon**

**Sleep, sleep, sleeeep**

As Plagg finished his apology he curled in on himself, silent tears streaming down his fur, wishing he could know that Tikki had gotten it.

But it would be a very long time before he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Either way review!
> 
> Also comment on whether or not you would like to see an epilogue style chapter set in the present world.
> 
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Please comment with your opinions!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
